1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a material processing apparatus, a material processing method and a storage medium storing a material processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, it is difficult to process a material when the material has information depending on an occasion. For example, there is a case when a student writes down answers on an examination material. The examination material has some information, for example, a question, an answer space, a score defined by a teacher for each question in advance, an answer written by the student. In this case, the teacher reads the answer written by the student, checks it, scores each question, and then scores the examination. Meanwhile, labor saving in the scoring processing for the examination material is highly demanded. Also, there is another case when we survey by a questionnaire or the like.
Automatically scoring the answer on the examination material for education by a PC (see, for example, JP-A-6-266278) is known. However, it is not suitable because some dedicated devices such as a scoring stand and a scoring pen are required in the scoring processing. The dedicated devices can cause complication of the overall structure of the system, increase in the cost and the like. Moreover, as the dedicated devices are required, the applicable examination materials are limited.
On the other hand, educational institutions generally install and use PCs, copy machines, or a so-called multifunction machine, which integrally includes scanner function, printer function, network communication function and the like. Then, the content of the answer on the examination material is extracted from image data, and a person who wrote the answer is specified by an OCR (optical character reader) technique or the like. Then, the result of the score totaling and the result of specifying the answerer are associated with each other, to acquire the result of automatic scoring similar to the result disclosed in the above-described JP-A-6-266278.
However, as described above, it is necessary to confirm the correspondence between the position of the answer space on the material and the position where the judgment on whether the answer written in the answer space is right or wrong is written.
Also, it is know that the correspondence between the position of the answer space and the position where the judgment is written may be made by using coordinate values.
However, to make the correspondence using coordinate values, processing to input the coordinate values or processing to automatically calculate the coordinate values is necessary. Therefore, the operation for the processing to input the coordinate values becomes very complicated, and operation errors may occur. The processing to automatically calculate the coordinate values is not necessarily preferable in consideration of the processing load and the like.